Closer and Closer Together
by WolfQueen13
Summary: CAUTION Yaoi fic. Odd pairings. I've only read up to Manga number 14, so take it easy on me! For months now, Akitou's been moving in closer to Momiji in his own odd way. And obviously, it's taking it's toll on our poor little halfGerman hare.
1. Hatred

Summary: CAUTION- Yaoi fic. Odd pairing(s). I've only read up to Manga number 14, so take it easy on me!

For months now, Akitou has slowly been drawing nearer to Momiji in his own twisted way. Momiji has been acting weird...and when he meets up with Akitou, he may have reached his limit. Please review.

Disclaimer: Takaiya-sama owns Fruits Basket, and I, sadly, do not. I do, however, own the pairing and the story...and the plot line. The songs that I may or may not use are probably not mine, either.

Title: **Closer and Closer to You**

Chapter Title: **Hatred**

Momiji had changed. And obviously not for the better. It had been months, and since then, no one had seen his chocolate eyes light up. No one had seen his bright smile, or heard a laugh so glorious it could bring the sun up. Every day, he trudged his tired body up out of bed and changed into what ever he felt like. Mostly it was some thing bland, gray or white seemed to suit him now-a-days. He still dressed up too, mostly in flowing white gowns whenever he felt like or even tu-tu's he managed to ransack from some one who had a sister. But today, however, he decided to do nothing different. It was his 16'th birthday. So what? He threw on a white blouse with matching white jeans, white socks and tennishoes. On his wrist was a gold watch- he had to know when the torture of school was going to end- and there was also a white bow in his hair. That was it. He slung his backpack over his shoulder, and walked to school.

"Ohayo Miji-chan!" Tohru smiled. Momiji managed to let a small smile tug at his features.  
"Hallo, Ru-san." he said, pronouncing it with a perfect German accent. Other than having grown an inch taller, Momiji didn't look much different than he had at 15.

"You're looking lovely today." she said, still chipper. His heart heaved a sigh.

"Tohru, can I tell you some thing?" in that moment, his voice sounded much older. Much more mature. Cheerless, too calm for Momiji. Tohru looked hurt it, and nodded vigorously.

"Tell me!"

"It really upsets me when you look at me that way." he said carelessly, shifting his backpack. The bell rang, and he continued without thinking of how he'd hurt his best friend's feelings.

--------------------------------------------------

After school, he didn't stop by the rest of his group. He just stuck a red lollipop in his mouth, and complained out loud to himself about how much homework he had. After a while, he just stopped and sat down, watching Haru and Yuki walk down the street. Part of him still wanted to jump up and say "Yuki-chan! Haru-chan! _Wie ging Schule?_" but some thing strange held him down. A strange feeling in his gut, some thing called 'pride'. He'd never had it before, pride. Not in himself anyways. Most of his pride went out to the friends he used to love. But now his pride was getting in the way. He sighed, and placed his head in his hand. Momiji wasn't the kind of person who'd favor any thing getting in the way of him and his friends.

"Momiji-chan, it's good to see you." Yuki said in his typically soft, soothing voice.

"Hallo Yuki, _nett, Sie auch zu sehen._"

"We've missed you, Momiji-chan." Haru said, coming up to the little bunny. The way he said it made shivers go down the half-German boy's spine. It seemed to say every thing to Momiji that he knew Haru probably wanted to say, but didn't because Yuki was there.

"Gomen Nasaii Haru-chan, I've just been busy lately." the bunny lied to his best friend for the first time. That feeling came back to him again, but also with another feeling. A feeling of authority. As if he now commanded the world. Momiji swallowed a smile to make sure his words were convincing.

"I see." Yuki intervened, seeming to understand. "Haru-chan and I were worried that some thing was wrong with you. "

"No, no Yuki-chan!" Momiji said, smiling for the first time in months. "I'm doing great! _Nie besser!"_

Haru smiled back, this time intervening for Yuki. "Well then, would you like to come over to my house tonight? Say around 7?"

"Hai Haru-san! That would be fun!" for some reason, Momiji couldn't seem to dig deep enough into himself to bring his old cheerful self back up. His pretending was fine...he hoped, but he could tell that it wasn't the same. He was changing. No, scratch that. He had changed, dramatically.

"See you." they agreed, and all three of them parted in their own directions.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Momiji showed up at Haru's appartment at exactly 7:00, dressed up as usual. He had on a soft yellow dress with red roses and gloves to match the dress. "Haru-chan, Yuki-chan, _wo sind Sie?_" he called, sounding unusually timid for a boy like Momiji. "Yuki-chan, Haru-chan..._wo sind Sie? Wo sind Sie?_" he sighed, trudging further in as the hare's curious nature got the best of him. "Haru-chan..." he began, going for the back door. He stepped outside, and the shadow of a lone figure greeted him. All of his emotions pummeled him at once.

**Anger. Fear. Sorrow. Loneliness. Pride. **

_"Wer ist dieses?"_

"Do you really need to ask, Momiji-kun?"

Akitou-sama stood with his back towards the rabbit, arms folded and his head hung with a mischevious smirk on his face.

"Akitou-sama..." Momiji balled his fists. He'd never felt angry before, never. Not this angry. He realized that the feeling he was feeling wasn't anger at all. It was hatred. "Watashi ha nikumu! Watashi ha nikumu, kono akutai o nikumu! Giji jigoku iki da!" he snarled, not realizing he had that much in him. Enough in him to tell the person he feared most that he hated him.

"Well then, Usa-kun." Akitou chuckled, turning around to face the boy. "You truly do hate me. Now you understand what it's like to hate. Now, watashi no usa...you are no better than I."

Momiji paled at the God's words, realizing that Akitou was right. Tears welled up in his eyes. "No better...than...Akitou..." he whimpered, suddenly feeling his stomach lurch. He began to sweat, and he vomited all over the ground until he hadn't enough substance in himself to remain concious. His body fell to the ground in the putrid stench, shivering in the shock of all that had happened.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N:  
I used a lot of foreign words in this chapter, sorry about that. This lovely little section of the page is where I translate it.

Ohayo- Good Morning. I do hope I spelled it right '

_Wie ging Schule- _How was school?

_nett, Sie auch zu sehen._- It is also nice to see you.

Gomen Nasaii- I'm Sorry.

_Nie Besser!_- Never better!

Hai- Yes; Okay.

_Wo sind Sie- _Where are you?

_Wer ist dieses- _Who are you?

"Watashi ha nikumu! Watashi ha nikumu, kono akutai o nikumu! Giji jigoku iki da!"- "I hate you! I hate you, and I hate this curse! Go to hell you bastard!"

And also, I'm sorry it was so short. The next chapter will be better and longer, I promise!


	2. I Love You Daisuke Desu

Summary: CAUTION- Yaoi fic. Odd pairing(s). I've only read up to Manga number 14, so take it easy on me!

For months now, Akitou has slowly been drawing nearer to Momiji in his own twisted way...

Disclaimer: Takaiya-sama owns Fruits Basket, and I, sadly, do not. I do, however, own the pairing and the story...and the plot line. The songs that I may or may not use are probably not mine, either.

Title: **Closer and Closer to You**

Chapter Title: **I Love You**

Momiji woke up the next morning to find himself in the bed of a hospital room. He shivered from the coldness of the room and pulled the blanket up over his chest, eyeing the I.V in his hand curiously.

"Ohayo, Usa-kun." Akitou stepped out of the shadows. The shadows, where that sadistic creep belonged. "I came to visit you."

Momiji sighed, and forced a smile. "Hallo, Akitou-sama." he said grudgingly.

"And look," said Akitou, placing a bouquet of flowers against the bunny's lap. "I even brought you a gift. How lovely of me, and yet you still hate me, ne?"

The half-German boy looked down, defeated. "Gomen Nasaii, Akitou-sama. " he said, grief-stricken. "Gomen Nasaii, watashi ha nikumu."

"Why do you hate me, Usa-kun?"  
"Because you're sick and twisted." Momichi said casually, almost instantly flinching. "You think you own all of us just because we're part of the zodiac."

"You're not just members of the zodiac to me, Usa-kun."

"Then why do you keep calling me Usa? Why do you not call me by my name?"

"You are my chibi usa." Akitou said, smiling maliciously. "You will always be my chibi usa..." he sighed, touching Momiji's free arm and gently stroking it.

"You're so controling, Akitou-sama. Why? Why must you control us? We're not your pets, Akitou-sama. We're people who want our own lives."

"I don't want my chibi usa getting hurt, like last night. You had a seizure. That's why you're here. I'd never want you to leave me...I love you all too much."

"If you truly loved me- us- if you truly loved any member of the zodiac, you'd set us free." Momiji frowned, lip quivering. "When you truly love some one, all you want is for them to be happy. When you truly love us, Akitou-sama, you will show us by setting us free. And maybe then we will return to you. The hearts you broke will mend and we will forgive you and learn to love you, despite what you've done to us."

"And what if you weren't ever to come back?" he asked, making a soft purr. "What if you got yourselves hurt and exposed... and I wasn't here to help? You need me, chibi usa, wether you want to admit it or not."

"I'm not an animal, Akitou-sama. " Momiji frowned, becoming angry. "Call me by my name."

"Oh, but Usa-kun..." the God smiled, grabbing Momiji's free wrist roughly. "Don't you see it? You are an animal. You're my animal, you're watashi no usa. I love you, my usa. I love you so much." Akitou snuggled into him, stroking the half-German boy's hair. Momiji couldn't fight, and he knew Akitou was right. He was an animal. An animal that needed to be caged up. "Don't you see? I am the only one who would never hurt you. I am the only one who really loves you. Even your mother didn't love you. Your mother couldn't love you. And no matter how much your father loves you... he will never love you...the way that I do."

The rabbit, just as gullible as ever at the mention of his mother, immediatly began to cry. "But I love my mother, Akitou-sama." he cried, unable to hug his god for the I.V stuck in his left hand. "I love my mother so I let her go. I let her be happy." Momiji was confused, his body trembling with sobs. "Please don't cage me up, Akitou-sama. Please." he cried pleadingly, and Akitou moved in closer.

"You're still an animal, my usa." Akitou purred, petting Momiji's hair as if he were a rabbit. "Wether you look like one out here or not, you are still my pet. You are very vulnerable. I want to keep you away from all of that, Usa-kun. Keep you from all of that pain. Just like your mother...you seperated yourself from her to keep her from experiencing all of the pain. You protected her, even though some times it hurt." Momiji sighed, giving in. Akitou was right, he decided, nuzzling his head into the god's. Akitou sighed. "There there, my usa."

"Are you angry with me, Akitou-sama?" Momiji asked cautiously as he breathed, shuddering. It was obvious now that he had been crying, sobbing even, and his head was beginning to hurt.

"No, no. I'm not angry. You just really hurt my feelings. I love you so much, how could I live with myself knowing you hate me?"

"Akitou-sama?"  
"Hai?"

"Daisuke desu." the hare breathed simply, letting Akitou pull away. The little boy reached up, and gently began to nuzzle Akitou's face. In turn, the God stroked the Bunny's hair back behind his ears.

"Daisuke desu, chibi usa." he said, gently pushing the 15-year-old on to the hospital bed. "You should rest. Haru-kun and Yuki-kun are expected soon."

The blonde nodded, tired from having cried so hard. He willingly went against the bed and placed his head in the center of the pillow, closing his eyes and almost instantly falling asleep.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

It wasn't until around 11:00am that Yuki and Haru arrived, and Momiji had just woken up. He was channel surfing through the small tellevision while Akitou sat beside him, and the God instantly looked up, smirking at the rat.

"Hello, my vengeful little Yuki." he said, eyes full of wickedness and mischief.

Yuki's eyes quivered, but as a man, he tried not to show his fear. "What are you doing here, Akitou-sama?" he asked, frowning at the man.

"What, I can't come visit Usa-kun in his time of need?" Momiji smiled softly at this. "I brought him some flowers, and spent some time with him while he was asleep. Is that so wrong?"

Yuki looked at Momiji, obviously suspicious of Akitou. "Did he do any thing funny, Miji-chan?"

"_Nein!_ Akitou-sama just came and talked to me. I was frightened, so he helped calm me down."

"I see." Yuki nodded approvingly.

"Who asked for your approval, anyways?" Akitou frowned, getting up and walking towards the rat. "You could've been here too, you know."

"I'll just be in the hospital room with Momiji." Haru said evasively, walking out from between them.

"I see you're no longer dressing as a lady. Becoming more and more manly every day as well." Akitou grinned awkwardly. Yuki returned the favor.

"You seem to be in good health." he said, feeling as though this was another conversation between he and Ayame. "I hope so, wouldn't want Momiji-chan getting sick after last night."

"Certainly not." Akitou grinned, reaching up and stroking the hair from Yuki's face. "My my, you're turning out to be such a hansom young man.I'm so proud." every thing he said still seemed to reak of some thing evil. Yuki sighed defeatedly; maybe he'd always be afraid of Akitou.

"Thanks." he said, feeling his body begin to shiver lightly. Thrills of fear were shooting coldly through his body; he hated it when Akitou touched his face. Or any part of him, for that matter.

"I'd like to see you tonight at the main house." he smiled innocently, turning back to Momiji. He gave the blonde a knowing wink, and in turn received a broad smile. Then, Akitou meandered over to Haru.

"How have you been, Oushi?"

"Gaugh." Hatsuharu sighed, shrugging. "It's not so thrilling really, to be the Ox." he said, looking around. "Life's not any different. Math sucks."

Akitou smiled. "Doesn't sound very interesting." he said, sitting down. "I hope you're taking good care of my Yuki. It would be tragic if any thing happened to him."

Haru smiled. "I wouldn't think of letting any thing happen to him. Some how, I think my other half agrees."

"I'm sorry I have to cut the meeting short." he said, finally standing. Yuki's heart heaved a sigh, and so did he. Now he felt able to breath. "Hatori is coming over today to check my lungs for infection and what-not." the God flashed a peace sign, and walked towards the door. "I'd like to see you at around 7." he said, then turning to Momiji. "Good bye, my chibi usa."

Then, Momiji did some thing none of them expected him to do. He smiled a broad smile- a smile of true happyness and comfort- and said; "I can't wait to see you again, Akitou-sama!"

"I can't wait to see you either, Usa-kun. Daisuke desu."

"Daisuke desu!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N:  
Not as much foreign language in this one, hope you don't mind! Like I said, this one is going to have an odd pairing. And Yaoi. So there's a MomijiAkitou centric with some HaruYuki and slight, one-sided HaruMomiji. Please review, and I hope this chapter was better than the last!

"Gomen Nasaii, watashi ha nikumu." "I'm sorry, I hate you."

"Usa" "Bunny,Rabbit,Hare"

"Chibi" "Small,Little,Short"

"Daisuke Desu" "I love you"

"Nein" "No"

"Oushi" "Cow,Ox, Bull"

"Watashi no" "My"


	3. Souma Cage

Summary: CAUTION- Yaoi fic. Odd pairing(s). I've only read up to Manga number 14, so take it easy on me!

For months now, Akitou has slowly been drawing nearer to Momiji in his own twisted way...

Disclaimer: Takaiya-sama owns Fruits Basket, and I, sadly, do not. I do, however, own the pairing and the story...and the plot line. The songs that I may or may not use are probably not mine, either. And poetry or songs you see in this, probably are not mine either.

Title: **Closer and Closer to You**

Chapter Title: **Souma Cage**

For days, all Momiji could think about was his hospital encounter with Akitou. No matter how odd it seemed, he just couldn't seem to get the god off of his mind. Strangely, the hare missed him, and seemed to be so lonely as he trudged over the weekend without him. Momiji had never thought of Akitou in such a close, desiring way before. It was as if the hare could hardly stand to be away, away from the love he craved so strongly. Hatori was out most of the weekend, as always, but even so Momiji figured he would've felt unusually lonely. The half-German blonde tumbled on his bed boredly, staring at his ceiling. Half of his mind was struggling with disappoint while the other half struggled with relief. He started school again the next day, and maybe that would ease part of his loneliness. On the other hand, he had to go back to school and deal with...well, regular school stuff. Including the people he used to love, but now seemed to be so distant from. He sighed, half wishing he hadn't parted from them mentally and half greatful for the seperation. Maybe they were only weighing down his sense of logic. He wished things weren't so confusing, why did he have to wonder so much? He never used to question himself or doubt his decisions. Now that seemed to be his occupation.

Such a strange year had tumbled by so quickly, perhaps right in front of the boy's chocolate eyes. The hare just hadn't realized the true nature of the zodiac, but now, he did. He knew. Maybe Yuki had felt this way for so many years. And Kyou, and even Akitou- the God who was surrounded by death. But with questions would come answers, and now the little hare would find himself. Maybe he'd even find himself in some thing he'd feared, and even hated. Hated. How could he have hated? But oh, he did. He hated, he knew that much. If Momiji were ever to hate any thing, he'd confess to hate the loneliness he felt here in this room. He heaved a sigh, and looked around at the bland room. It was normally bright against the brown wood, but today he'd left the curtains shut so it was even more boring. But it was fine, at least for the time being. Right now he didn't need a bright, entertaining room but a place of solace...far enough away from the world for him to just hide himself away and think.

This was the first time the half-German boy seemed patient enough to do any thing. He sighed, and reached under his bed, pulling out a notebook. Probably some thing for school that had managed to drown in the mess of the boys already tangled mind. Any ways, he pulled it out and sat up, eagerly grabbing a pen. At first, he wasn't sure what to put. Momiji had intended it to be a letter to Akitou, but he couldn't seem to find the right words to put.

"So much for being the artistic hare." he said, but still he decided to try to write some thing without being forced to anyways.

_Looking in your eyes_

_I find myself falling in love with you_

_You said "I love you"._

_And I said it too._

Momiji stopped as he saw the words on the page. Falling in love? Those three words, even the hare who was using them couldn't comprehend what they meant. Sure, he knew now that he would literally need Akitou to thrive... but falling in love? Maybe he was thinking of some thing else.

"It's corny anyways." he told himself, crumpling up the little piece of paper and throwing it as far away as a blonde could throw a piece of paper. Then he harumphed and rolled over his bed again. What was he supposed to do now? Sighing, Momiji decided that tomorrow- after school- he'd ask Hatori to take him up to the main house to see Akitou. Maybe there things would be sorted out...all the orb-eyed boy knew was that he never wanted to feel so alone ever again. It was just so painful to be away from Akitou... he hoped to God that school the next day would ease his pain and at least make it easier to see his master.

------------------------------------------------------------

School started early the next day. Momiji was fine with that, though the rabbit seemed vain that morning. If he was going to see Akitou, he had to at least look nice. He sighed, frustratedly shifting through his closet. A soft yellow t-shirt with red roses fit him as a shirt, and finally he found a nice, red skirt to match. The skirt covered down to his white shoes, the only pair he had, and he smiled at himself as he pulled his backpack up.

"Miji-chan," said Hatori, coming into the room. "It's time to--" the doctor looked up at the boy in slight surprise. "I thought you'd still be pleading for five more minutes."

"Nein, I'm ready for breakfast Hari-sama." Momiji yawned softly, softly padding out of the bedroom behind Hatori. Never before had the little hare realized how much the large dragon towered over him; it was rather intimidating. "Hari-sama?" he began, despite the intimidation; he desperately needed to see Akitou today and Hatori was his only hope.

"Yes, Momiji-chan?" the solemn man asked, not bothering to turn as he pulled a chair out at the table, where a bowl of rice sat with some broccoli mixed into it- Momiji hardly ate it any other way. The little hare sat down, feeling submissive as he let his backpack temporarily slide off of his arm.

"Would you take me to see Akitou-san today, Hari-sama? _Bitte? Bitte?_" the half-German boy's chocolate eyes pleaded with Hatori to take him.

Hatori kept his expression neutral, but he heaved a soft sigh. "Yes." he said simply, and and the word, Momiji looked truly happy.

"_Danke!" _he said in a rather chant-like tone, rising and nearly spilling over his rice. "_Danke soviel!_" he jumped, tackle-hugging Hatori for the first time in what seemed like ages. Even at this, Hatori gave in and let a soft smile cross his features.

_My my, how we've missed you, Momiji-chan._

------------------------------------------------------------

School was actually much more lonely than the room are Hatori's house. Momiji couldn't help just feeling so...strange. Even when he was with the other zodiacs, he felt alone and alienated. Misunderstood. _Akitou-san is right. _he mentally sighed, looking down at his clothes to make sure that they were unsoiled. _No one else can love me the way he can._ the orb-eyed boy frowned lightly, and hauled his backpack up over his shoulders. Hatori was probably outside waiting. Momiji sighed, trying to hold back his joy. His overwhelming joy. Maybe this was what it felt like to finally go home to some one who loved you, who could handle you right. He sighed, realizing that the years of rejection were over. Now he had some one he could please... and that was what the little blonde hair lived to do.

He silently got in the car, feeling the air hit his body. "_Danke soviel, _Hari-sama." he repeated, sighing. His heart was pounding. Would Akitou be happy to see him? He hoped so, he was making a special trip just to see him.

------------------------------------------------------------

"Akitou-san!" the boy called, bounding down the halls. Hatori followed close behind him, making sure he didn't get in to any trouble, and letting himself feel relief at watching Momiji's original nature show itself.

"He's in here." said a servant, opening the door to the room where Akitou sat, stroking a dove. The God nodded approvingly, and the servant allowed Momiji and Hatori move in, looking at their God.

"Akitou-san, I've missed you so much! Hari-san made a special trip just so that I could see you. _Wie glucklich ich bin!_" he smiled, walking over to his God. "I-"

Before Momiji could finish, Akitou stood. The dove flew away, and in an instant, Akitou's hard fist was connected to Momiji's sensitive cheek. The hare fell, tears in his eyes rolling down his face.

"_Meister, warum haben Sie mich verletzt?_" he asked sadly, not daring to move his body. "What have I done?"  
Akitou's body loomed over Momiji's threateningly, and the hare sighed softly. "You think you're lucky, usa-kun?" Akitou asked, placing his hand against the blonde boy's face. His hand felt cold and smooth, like hard porceline. Momiji shivered, nudging his hand into the pets forgivingly.

"Of course I think I'm lucky." he responded, only to receive a smack on the face. His body tumbled over.

"You'll don't understand yet, my little usa-kun..." Akitou sighed, taking the limp hand of the hare in his own. He bent down and whispered softly in the young boy's ear; "You just don't understand yet that we're all trapped inside this Souma Cage...and no matter how far we stray from it it's just a different cage...in a different place." Akitou made a soft growling sound, stroking gently Momiji's hair.

"I want to be with you, my master." the hare whimpered, nuzzling his head into the crook of Akitou's neck. "Even if it means death, I want to stay with you."

"Will you promise me your loyalty, my little usa-kun?" asked the God, holding the rabbit gently in his stiffened arms.

"I will be nothing if I am not loyal, Akitou-san."

"Good then, usa." smiled Akitou, as if a burden on his heart had been released. "I will teach you. Hatori, you may leave now."

Without another word, Hatori turned and left, deciding to come back whenever neccassary.

------------------------------------------------------------

A/N:

"Bitte" "Please"

"Danke" "Thank you"  
"Danke Soviel" "Thank you so much"

"Wie glucklick ich bin" "I must be so lucky"

"Meister, warum haben Sie mich verletzt" "Master, why have you hurt me"

Please enjoy and review!


	4. Looking Through the Window

Summary: CAUTION- Yaoi fic. Odd pairing(s). I've only read up to Manga number 14, so take it easy on me!

For months now, Akitou has slowly been drawing nearer to Momiji in his own twisted way...

Disclaimer: Takaya-sama owns Fruits Basket, and I, sadly, do not. I do, however, own the plot and the story...and the plot line. The songs that I may or may not use are probably not mine, either. And poetry or songs you see in this, probably are not mine either.

Title: **Closer and Closer to You**

Chapter Title: **Looking Through The Window**

_Momiji's point of view:_

I didn't ever want to leave his side again. His flesh was so perfect...so flawless...

And yet, so cold. So cold and lifeless, it chilled me to the bone. Was this the price of perfection? The price of freedom? My eyes instantly opened to the warmth all around me. Akitou-san was gone. It hurt me to be away from him...but still, I knew where he was.

Eagerly, my tiny body pulled my mind out of the bed and forced me over to the window. Outside in the garden...that was where Akitou was. But I never thought that I would see him in this light.

The sun had risen high enough for his body to be gently cloaked in powder blue. I could see his breath coming up like puffs in a chimney...his head against the ground. The thick kimono that covered him like a blanket was just enough to keep the cold air off of his skin. But still, it was cold. It would always be cold.

His head was tilted, dark eyes wandering above in the clouds. "Don't leave me, Akitou-san." I caught myself whining, seeing the air ruffle his soft, plum colored hair. Why was he out there in such an early hour of such a cold morning? I sighed, removing the blonde hair from the front of my eyes. For a moment, I guess I thought that me and Akitou were...similiar. One. I wish.

It's so strange the way I've come to feel about him, even just after we met in the hospital. I don't hate him any more...I don't fear him any more...

The thing I do fear is that I've lost myself.  
Still, what is a rabbit to loose compared to a god? Akitou...now I know. I would give my life for him, if for no other reason than because my existence is useless.

And I have come to accept that, just as easily as I have come to accept the curse that dwells within me.

Sighing, I whiped the window pane with my finger tips. "Akitou-san..." I whispered, leaning my head in, hoping to see him better. "What are you thinking? Please share it with me..." I wished I knew as good as Kureno would know how Akitou feels. But even to him, I think, that man is a mystery.

I never would've thought of the things I see now, the wind in his hair... why does he have to look so peaceful when he's laying here? It worries me to no end when I see his pale and fragile body like that against the grass. But I know he's still there by the deep breaths I see escaping his mouth. So cold and still. So sad and lifeless.

Suddenly, he reached over beside himself, and gently stroked the petals of the flowers beside his body. My heart clenched inside mi body. It always seemed like Akitou was already dying. But he knew it. I guess he had always been dying. I frowned, placing my head against my hand.

"I'll miss you." I murmured, wishing he'd hurry up and come in. But then I saw it, Akitou, in the perfect light of day.

He stood, a flower in his hand, the petals up against his face. The sweet, honey-like, rose-colored petals against his fragile face gently razzling around in the wind. I could tell he was speaking to some one now by the way his breaths came out, but I had no clue what he was saying…to be honest, it was none of my business.

The sun shone down against his clothing, causing his plum hair to glow. In fact, his entire body was glowing. Dear God, why did he have to look so perfect standing there? His bouts of morning anger were just…gone. In his eyes, I saw…love, maybe? A certain, Akitou-like tenderness that made me feel as though my heart was going to vomit.

A moment later, Kureno walked into my room. "Miji-san," he said, looking straight at me. "Akitou-san would like to see you."

"Hai." I nodded, standing. But before I left, I turned towards the window.

Looking through the window, I saw nothing I'd ever seen before…and every thing I knew I needed. One more time, I turned back to see his body, standing on the other side of the house.

The first thought that came to me to describe him…

Beautiful.

Akitou was the most beautiful and perfect thing that had ever happened to me in my life. So perfect, Akitou…

I need you.


	5. Call Me By My Name

Summary: CAUTION- Yaoi fic. Odd pairing(s). I've only read up to Manga number 14, so take it easy on me!

For months now, Akitou has slowly been drawing nearer to Momiji in his own twisted way...follow along as it takes it's toll on our poor little half-German hare.

Disclaimer: Takaya-sama owns Fruits Basket, and I, sadly, do not. I do, however, own the plot and the story...and the plot line. The songs that I may or may not use are probably not mine, either. And poetry or songs you see in this, probably are not mine either.

Title: **Closer and Closer to You**

Chapter Title: **Call Me By My Name**

_Warning- Higher rating begins in this chapter._

It wasn't at any time too late that Momiji meandered away from school. He just couldn't take the strange, skin-crawly feeling he got any more. He'd never felt it before at any time in his life, so it was strange to him as well. The 16-year-old sighed, resting on the bed. Akitou was reading in the insanely large library of the house. Maybe looking for a cure for the curse? The hare doubted it. Akitou loved the power he had. Besides, only the man himself could have the answer. He was the god, after all.

Out of pure boredom, Momiji picked up a small piece of paper from Akitou's side of the bed. It was a regular piece of powder blue paper from a diary, doodled on with flowers and vines and other things that the hare couldn't quite identify. "Must be Akitou-san's." he said to himself, half wanting to put it down and half curious as to what it said. The half that was curious won- typical for the hare- and his large eyes began to scan the page.

_I can't believe that my plan worked! Thanks to Haru-kun and Yuki-kun- without them even knowing they've helped me so much. I'm so happy that I've finally gotten through to Usa-kun…my pet._

"Pet..?" Momiji blinked, never having thought of that before. Was he really just a pet?

_Now he knows how truly strange he is, how truly strange we all are. How unaccepted we'd be if we didn't LIE. The liar. Of course, I already taught him THAT lesson. You know, he is so much easier to train than Yuki. And so much more fun, too._

Pet? Strange? Fun-what was he, a toy? The hare's eyes wettened. Momiji sighed. Of course he knew he was a liar, it was common sense. He frowned a bit, setting the paper down. In an instant, sadness turned to anger. He HAD to see Akitou now. But he wasn't yet out of the library. The impatient teen flopped his rear on to the bed.

"Miji-san." Hatori's voice said from the door way.

"Welcom Hari. What do you need?"

"I'm here to give you a check-up. Akitou's order." He said, laying the rabbit down on the bed. "Now be still. I'm doing to check your heart." He told him, placing the stethoscope on his chest. The whole time, Momiji felt squirmy and uneasy, but tried to stay still.

"Does he think I'm sick?"

"No, he just wants it to get over with for the year." Responded the brown-haired dragon, pulling out a stick. "Say 'Ah'."

The whole thing seemed to take forever, but at least he had some form of entertainment until Akitou was done.

"Thank you, Tori-kun." Said his strange voice, once again the shadowy male was lurking in the doorway. It seemed to be a family trait, even Momiji had begun doing it.

"You're welcome. I'll come back if needed." He said shortly, stopping in the doorway to whisper some thing In Akitou's ear that Momiji couldn't understand. The plum-haired 20-year-old nodded.

"Akitou-sama?" Momiji asked, now having calmed. He was a bit timid in Akitou's presence, especially considering that he had gone snooping through his stuff.

"Hai, Usa-kun?" he asked, looming in towards the 16-year-old. Momiji's nose twittered slightly and he lowered his head, until he remembered his emotions.

"Do you really think of me as nothing but a pet? A toy? A game you play? Am I truly strange to you, Akitou? Do you hate me?" the blonde boy asked, still not daring face the man he spoke to.

"Of course I think of you as more than that, Usa." Responded the god, walking in and grabbing Momiji softly by the shoulders. "Why would you think that?"

"If you don't think I am a pet, then call me by my name!" Momiji demanded, finally looking up to challenge Akitou. "Call me by my name, not an animal."

"I won't."

"Then I am no more than a pet to you, Akitou-sama." Said the hare, beginning to cry. "I'm really no more than a toy."

"No." Akitou grunted, yanking the buttons unbuttoned on Miji's jeans.

"Akitou—what are you doing?!" the blonde boy asked, his already large eyes widening.

"Proving my love to you." Purred the god in response, wiggling his pointer finger around in the fly of Momiji's jeans. The 16-year-old groaned, defeated. He needed it. Wanted it. Craved it. If he could only have a little, at least he could have some. He looked up longingly into the eyes of the man he loved, and his body went dead-weight when he saw their own tenderness and longing. Akitou's arm went outstretched at the weight and allowed him down on to the bed.

"A…ki…tou…" Momiji breathed coarsely, allowing his body to shudder as the other male succeeded in removing his underpants. The half-German hare squished his eyes shut in painful desire as Akitou then began to remove his own clothes. Momiji quickly squirmed out of his shirt, panting as the older male finished and sat down over his legs, allowing their members to connect. The blonde's jaw quivered as he felt a searing pain whilst he hardened, but out of pleasure he allowed himself to groan. "More…" he pleaded in a shaky whisper, allowing Akitou to bend down near him and plant phantom kisses all over his neck.

"You love me, then?" Asked Akitou seductively, blowing against Momiji's ear in that way that gave him- or any one else- the chills. The blonde shivered and nodded, managing that simply. The chocolate eyed teen was almost always honest, so the plum haired man knew he could be trusted. Phantom fingers slowly then began to trickle down Momiji's sides, causing him to shudder again. His sides were his weak point.  
"Akitou.." said Momiji, seeming to realize what was going on. "I…love…you." He whimpered, softly taking a grip on Akitou's shoulders and pulling himself up to gently suckle Akitou's nipples. The older male's eyes widened, but nonetheless he enjoyed it.

"I wasn't even expecting you to join in on the fun." Purred Akitou, rubbing his nether region against Momiji's to create a wicked friction, only to hear the younger male whimper and groan with his jaw quivering.

The frail hair reached up and softly began to nurse the pale flesh Akitou held over his bones. His head creaked sideways, and the older male then buried his head in the crook of the younger's neck. The plum-haired man made a soft hump over Miji's flesh, causing him to sweat.

"Eurng…" he hissed in a needful groan, feeling Akitou's body vertically lay over his. The older male twittered his fingers through the blonde hairs of his member, causing him to shiver violently as his member hardened further. He made an involuntary humping motion, and curled his knee up over Akitou's member causing the older male to harden and yelp in surprise.

"You're not stupid." He purred, beginning to massage the frail teen's thighs.

"No." he responded quickly, pushing his arms down to Akitou's member and beginning to teaze it by grabbing at his inner thigh and pulling it down, gently brushing the plum-colored hairs. The god moaned, letting his member harden as he quickly slipped it into Miji's rear. Momiji whimpered for a moment in pain, but soon it was a part of him just as much as his was a part of the god's. For a minute, they both laid on top of each other, shivering in desire. Akitou saw the blonde boy's jaw quiver again, and after a moment they began to cuddle.

The hare reached his face up to Akitou's and let the man stroke him as they placed their body's together more firmly. They rolled their thighs around on top of each other, and Akitou suddenly leaned in and began to lick Momiji's nipples with the tip of his tongue. Soon, the hare had swayed the god to the bottom of the pyramid and was throttling with him now. Slowly he began to massage the man's rear, feeling himself harden inside. Akitou did the same routine, but each of them hardened as a result of their rears being touched. They shivered against each other, groaning until they climaxed. Both at once. Now, tired, their shriveled members came out of their rears.

"Now do you believe me?" asked Akitou, running hot bath water as they both stepped inside. The hare picked up the god's member and the god picked up the hare's and they both began to clean each other thoroughly.

"Hai." Nodded Momiji, shivering in unison with Akitou as his member was cleaned. He was too tired to get aroused again, but he still enjoyed the sensation.

Soon, they were finished, and fast asleep in bed as Akitou softly cuddled Momiji like a boy would cuddle his bunny.


End file.
